


Crimson Stains on Human Hearts

by WhumpTown



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Dani Loves ONE Idiot, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright Whump, Malcolm is a love blind fool, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpTown/pseuds/WhumpTown
Summary: Malcolm doesn't show up for a murder case. Gil sends Dani out to investigate not knowing he'd send her into a nightmare.





	1. Bleeding Out in the Shower

“Where’s Malcolm?” 

Gil looks up from his phone, it’s weight something he’s unaccustomed to and in-result communicating with him through it is unreliable. The fact that he had been scowling at it when she asked is no real indicator if something is wrong. She just kind of hopes that since it’s out, he’s mad at it, and there’s a murder to solve he might have been talking to Bright. Who still hasn’t shown up. And he’s never late for a murder.

Gil shakes his head, putting his phone in his back pocket with that same scowl never slipping. He sighs,” he’s not picking up.” Gil looks around the crowd gathering on the street, they’ll be asked to give a statement soon. Cameras are already pointed in their directions as girls who look exactly like Malcolm’s sister talk to them.

Dani tries to swallow down the anxiety in her gut. Something feels wrong. As if things have gone amok and neither she nor Gil knows of it. As she steps down from Gil, headed to where JT is talking to their victim’s brother, his hand reaches out. 

His face is pinched,” Dani…” He sighs,” I need you to go to Malcolm’s-”

Dani agrees, without any hesitation. Between them, it’s clear that they share the same fear. It makes her cheeks flush. She shouldn’t feel so strongly about a man she’s known hardly a fraction of the time as Gil. A man who does nothing but cause her problems. Yet, she’s leaving her actual partner to do the police work so she can once again go play babysitter for their consultant. 

“Bright?” She knocks at his door, a small part of her realizing that she’s been to Bright’s house so many times now she knows where he keeps the spare key. Last time, while he was ‘higher’ than a kite, he insisted that she take the spare he keeps atop the door frame. She managed to convince him that it wasn’t necessary. “Bright! Hey, open the damn door! Bright!”

A muffled sound comes from his apartment. It’s not clear, it’s hard to tell if it’s that bird of his or Malcolm. She’s got a decision to make… “Okay, Bright if you’re naked I’m gonna-” blood. She opens the door and in a puddle, just two steps from the kitchen counter are deep crimson. It’s spread too far and too big. 

“Oh, Bright.” She takes a tentative step forward, eyes scanning and her hand over top her gun. Malcolm’s bird moves quickly, obviously startled. Not pleased at all with the situation she’s been left in. And maybe, if this bird cares half as much about Bright as Bright does about her then maybe she’s upset. 

She sighs, stepping around the pool and pulling her phone out. She types Gil’s number from muscle memory alone, despite having him in her contacts and that being the easier method. She stands, one hand in her hair and the other holds her phone to her ear. Gil picks up on the fourth ring.

“Find Malcolm? If he looks like shit tell him-”

“Gil,” the line goes silent. Her hands are shaking, her pulse racing,” he’s not here.” She takes a deep breath and her eyes become caught in the pool of blood. “There’s blood. I’m not sure… He’s not here, there’s just-just so much blood.”

She moves away from the blood, towards his couch. She’s hoping she’ll find his phone or any sign at all that he’s alive.

“But there’s no-no body, right?” 

Dani steps through the kitchen. The cool nip in the air is startling, sends goosebumps all over her uncovered arms. Her chest hurts, hands tremble. “No body,” she moves the rest of the way into the apartment. An inkling, maybe an itch to keep going. She finds the bathroom, light on and the door shut. “Wait- Call an ambulance, I think I found him!”

She tosses the phone to the side, jogging to the door. She tries to open the door and finds it locked. “Bright? Bright!” She hits the door, kicking, and all rational thought leaves her mind. It takes a moment but her brain shifts from concerned fried to cop. Then she knows what to do.

The door comes off the hinges. She stands, tears running sleek off her cheeks and her breath coming out in ragged puffs. “Bright.” He’s in the shower, slumped against the wall. His right hand is laid over his stomach, painfully red gauze leaking crimson blood into the drain.

He blinks lazily, eyes opening and falling shut. She moves, stepping over the door and around it as best as she can. It’s all for nothing when she falls hard, tripping over the handle. She lands on her knees and scrambles to get to him. “Bright!”

He jerks, grunting in pain at the movement. He blinks a few times, eyes slowly finding her. He smiles, shaky but meaningful. “Da-Dani,” he moves, hand slipping limply off his chest to the side. He manages to push himself upright without his hands, groaning as he moves. “I-I… H-How are you?”

Dani moves without thought, covering the wound with her hands. He pushes himself away but the wall keeps him from getting too far away. “Bright, you’re bleeding out. Don’t ask how my day’s going. You’re bleeding all over my favorite shirt and I’ve spent an hour now looking for your ass, how do you think it’s going?.” Despite her tone he grins, even if it’s short-lived by a shuttering grimace. “What happened?”

He moves his right hand overtop hers, just resting it there rather than applying any pressure. He lets his head lean back into the corner, she can see his walls slipping. “I-I don’t know,” he swallows thickly, his whole body now trembling. “When I came home there-there was this guy…” Malcolm grunts and trembles a little harder and she can see his blood seeping between her fingers.

He blows air out of his mouth and ends up curled in on himself, chocking on his own thick blood. She reaches up, wiping his mouth when he can’t bring anymore up and leans back wheezing. “Malcolm?” She leaves her right hand on his cheek, keeping the pressure on the wound be damned when he looks so hurt, so alone despite her being so close. “Hey, breathe.”

He coughs again, dragging his eyes away from hers and letting them drop, his eyelids hardly open at all. “Yo-You… never called me Malcolm before.” He looks at her with drowsy eyes and she knows what’s coming next. They’ve shared too many of these moments, Malcolm so vulnerable and hurt that he needs someone more stable to do the adult things. It’s always hers, too.

She moves her hand but doesn’t have the nerve to press her hand back into his wound and cause him more pain. Instead, she looks between them, his blood staining the knees of her pants and her hands up his shirt. “Yeah? Well, don’t get used to it. Slip of judgment, my brain’s kinda flooded in adrenaline right now.”

Malcolm grins at her, his teeth framed in crimson. He can’t laugh, just a soft little wheeze,” m-more like Oxy-Oxytocin.” The effort he’s putting into speaking and staying awake pays off when she smiles at him.

She rolls her eyes but can’t wipe the smile away. “Oxytocin? Are you flirting with me while I use my own hands to keep you from bleeding out?” 

He grins but not without a tight wince. “It’s-It’s bonding, yeah?” He coughs, those eyelids dropping a little more,” g-gonna be… gonna be best-best friends now.”

She scoffs but there are tears in her eyes. He’s dying, right in front of her… all over her. He just grins.

“Paramedics!” 

She acts on sheer instincts, moving out of the way but never taking her eyes off him. His eyes remain on her too. They lay him on his back, even when he arches away from their rough touches and screams out in pain. An oxygen mask is slipped over his face, an IV needle snaking its way into his arm. Those blue eyes drift, nearly shut before blinking back open and finding her. 

“Malcolm!” They lift him and his eyes shut, she panics. “Malcolm!” They blink back open, finding her after a moment. His right hand, which slipped off his chest the minute they lifted him up, gives her a small wave. “Stay awake.”

He gives her a small nod but his eyes remain open.

“Damn,” one of the EMTs slips in the blood, nearly landing on her ass at the sudden jolt it causes. “Is all this his?” She looks to Dani, who’s standing still in the bathroom. Dani can’t force herself to verbally confirm, she just nods. “Damn, tough son of a bitch.” She stands back up, righting herself.

She’s gone, just like that, with the others.

Dani doesn’t realize how bad she’s shaking until she looks down at her hands, covered in Malcolm’s blood. It makes her panic, her chest tight. “Oh-Oh God,” she moves around the door, her limbs moving and she’s not thinking. She tears off down the stairs, fumbling, and stumbling. When she gets outside, tears she hadn’t realized she was sheading, sting her eyes. 

The EMTs are still there, the girl who slipped getting in the back. She spots Dani,” Hey, you coming?”

Dani runs, faster than she thought capable. She smacks her knee on the door or the car somewhere. When she sees him, laid out on the gurney, a tube down his throat her own heart clinches. Her chest hurts. She grabs his hand, the left one that always trembles. Even now, she can feel it trembling in her hand. “Malcolm?”

His eyes don’t open. He doesn’t respond.

She doesn’t think. She stands up, the EMTs watching with cautious eyes. Her heart is racing, tears streaming down her eyes, and she leans down and kiss him. It’s soft, his lips stretched around the tube, and it’s more of his cheek than lips but… “Oh, God.”

The monitor flatlines.


	2. E.R.

By the time a doctor comes out to update them, Ainsley, Jessica, JT, and Gil have arrived at the hospital. Dani’s eyes leave Malcolm only to acknowledge them each briefly. Even when JT pulls her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her temple, she keeps her arms crossed and blinks away the fresh round of tears threatening to spill. Her jaw is clenched tight as she hears Jessica softly comforting Ainsley. _His_ blood still staining her hands.

“He’s stable for now,” the doctor tells them. Her eyes drift to the chart in her hands and Dani can only assume that Malcolm probably has a very interesting history. She glances around at them, Dani feels the anxiety start to creep up her spine. The doctor has an obligation to let Ainsley and Jessica in to see him. Dani won’t get to see him. 

The doctor frowns and looks back at the chart,” he’ll be down here for another hour until the OR is cleared. I reassure you, his wounds are severe but we have controlled the bleeding and he’s not in any pain. He’s unconscious right now.” The doctor looks to Dani,” we had to give him a light sedative after the detective left. He might wake-up before we take him back though. I’ll allow two of you to go sit with him until that time comes. I’ve found it helps relax patients to see a familiar face.”

She smiles at them, practiced. Even with the spot of blood on her shoulder. “Just be mindful of his chest and wrist. He pulled his intubation tube out so he’ll be restrained until after surgery. If you don’t have any questions…” she keeps that smile, waiting and when she gets nothing she nods. “Have a nurse page me if you need anything, at all.”

Dani stands and waits for instructions. Glancing at Gil and expecting him to do more than stand dumbfounded by the doors. He doesn’t move, eyes locked on Malcolm’s still body. It’s actually Jessica who steps forward, her red lips still fierce despite the trail of tears down her cheeks. 

She clears her throat, her purse clutched in both hands,” well, Ainsely, remain out here. I believe Detective Arroyo and I are going to go in. The lot of you can… Go eat or shower, you look terrible.” She glances once to Gil, who seems to have been broken from his spell and nods. He clears his throat and opens the door, holding it open for Jessica. He makes eye contact with Dani and turns his back.

Jessica approaches the bed with an air of confidence. Gil watches it fall, hard. She takes her son’s hand in her own, blowing a trembling breath out of her mouth. It’s not the first time they’ve dealt with something like this. It doesn’t make it any easier, though.

“Stupid boy,” Jessica brushes his hair from his face. Sigh softly as her eyes trail over the tubing and incubation trays around them. “You say your detective found him?” Jessica moves the blanket they have settled over his waist. She pulls it up to the bottom of the superficial bandages. 

Gil clears his throat,” yeah, Dani. I sent her to check up on him, he wasn’t answering my calls and he never misses out on a murder.” Jessica rolls her eyes at that but he’s right and they both know it. “She found him in the bathroom, I think he locked himself in there. To protect himself.” 

Jessica nods her understanding. She sighs deeply, her thumb gently rubbing where the restraints touch Malcolm’s wrist. Gil watches as Jessica steels herself, all the vulnerability and fears are just gone. He’s known her for years and yet watching her put her masks back into place is shocking. “I suppose we should let the children in.” She clears her throat, shooting a _look_ when she mentions Dani,” your Detective seemed very concerned about him.”

Gil rolls his eyes and pats Malcolm’s hand. “I am afraid he’s not quite as popular with the whole department like he is with her,” Gil shakes his head just thinking about it. “He’s a bit of a troublemaker, I’m sure that’s a surprise to you.” He and Jessica share a look, one that wraps what it’s been like to raise Malcolm all these years. Unamused exhaustion. 

He holds the door for her again and she smiles at him, even if it’s gone in a flash.

“You think he’s going to be okay?” Ainsley steps straight up to her mother, standing as close as she can without actually touching her. She’s twisting her hands, rubbing at her fingers nervously. “He looks pretty bad.”

Jessica reaches out and stops Ainsley’s anxious movements. Her own hand resting over Ainsley’s,” why don’t you go see for yourself?”

Dani doesn’t move. Just stands where she can see him, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

“Hey, Dani,” Gil puts a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s go get you washed up.” 

She follows numbly, just going because Gil’s gentle hand finds the crook of her elbow and guides her away. The farther she’s lead away from Malcolm the more the pain in her chest seems to increase. Her breathing becomes erratic, Gil doesn’t stop guiding her along. More pulling now than guiding but they make it to the women’s bathroom. Gil gives it a quick once over before locking the door. 

Dani stands in the middle of the floor, trembling. Her hands are now near her face, she’s looking down at the blood caked into the creases of her hands. It’s hardened, dried and no matter how much she scrubs his blood will remain underneath her nails. 

Gil takes her hand in his,” lets get you cleaned up, kiddo.” He guides her to the sink, going as far as to test the water on his own hand before guiding hers underneath the flow. The water turns into a reddish-brown murky color, Dani jerks away from the water. Gil keeps her still, adding a pump of soap in with the gentle of his fingers.

He becomes aware of her soft sobs as he rubs. His heart goes out to her. He can’t imagine what it must have been like to see Malcolm like that. Losing Jackie-

“Gil?” Dani takes a deep breath, shaking as she stands with her hands still dripping murky water on the ground at their feet. “Did he seem… Do you think he…” she blows a slow breath out of her mouth. “Is he going to be okay?”

Gil chuckles. There’s no reason for it. Just an accidental reaction at the general ridiculousness of it all. “I’m sorry… I just… I don’t know, Dani.” He shrugs, moving to dry his hands. He drags the towel slowly over his hands, half lost in thoughts. “I don’t know… I don’t know anything at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up with ideas, nothing gets me writing like an idea from one of you  
My Tumblr is malcolmwhitley-bright  
Don't be afraid to spare any whumpy ideas either bc I really like whump


	3. ICU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments!!!!!!!  
Especially, ProcessPending (you're the reason this came out of my drafts)

_Gil opens his front door and, despite the numerous times he, Jackie, and Jessica have told him about the dangers of walking the streets of New York alone, Malcolm Whitley stands on his doorstep. Tears glistening down his cheeks, ragged breathing escaping in a slight whistle, and shoulders trembling. The cold November air jostles their hair. Malcolm’s jacketless arms trembling limply at his side. _

_“Mal…” Gil takes in a serial killer’s son. Malcolm has Martin’s blood, his eyes, and parts of his DNA. It still feels _right_, like Malcolm is just as much Gil’s as he is Jessica’s in these moments. When those cold little arms wrap so tightly around his neck, Gil’s not sure how he ever thought not having kids wouldn’t be that bad. “Alright, alright.” That he wouldn't miss anything._

_He can feel Malcolm’s hot tears rolling down his neck. He rubs his back, shushing him gently. Malcolm’s too big to be held anymore but Gil won’t let him go without a hug. Not when they’re still not sure the extent of Martin’s parenting on him._

_Especially, now that Malcolm has sworn a vow of silence._

_“Hey,” Malcolm is fighting to get out of Gil’s hug. Malcolm never does that. “Hey, Malcolm! What-”_

_Malcolm tears off down the hall. Away from Gil and his arms, right towards their room where he wants to keep Malcolm away from. So at least in the morning when he and Malcolm haven’t gotten any sleep, Jackie has._

_Except, she opens their bedroom door. “Malcolm, sweetheart-”_

_“Jackie-”_

_Gil moves forward and Jackie throws a hand up, halting him in his step. She catches Malcolm in her arms, sitting down in their hallway and letting Malcolm settle in her lap. “Oh sweetheart,” she strokes his hair back. She plants a small kiss on his forehead._

_Admittedly, he and Jessica have been doing a lot of pushing. Malcolm’s vow of silence isn’t healthy and they don’t want him to come out of all of this mute or stranger than he already is. Maybe… They might have pushed too hard. _

_As far as Jackie goes, there’s no denying, that she’s been nothing but supportive. Never once pushing Malcolm to speak. Not even now as he sobs in her lap. She simply brushes the hair from his face,“ Malcolm, my sweet boy, can you please talk to me?”_

_He shakes his head. _

_“That’s ok. Gil is going to make you some hot chocolate. Would you like to come sit on the couch with me?” Malcolm nods into her shoulder and Jackie smiles up at him. “Gil?_

“Gil?”

Gil is forced harshly from the memory. Away from a young Jackie and Malcolm. He’s not in the hall. Jackie won’t appear and save him and Malcolm from another monster threatening to ruin what's left of Malcolm's childhood. He’s in the hospital watching the mess created by another monster taking advantage of Malcolm’s peculiarities. Cleaning up the mess of a monster who has hurt Malcolm until the next one comes along to do it all over again. 

He rises to his feet, taking Malcolm’s hand. He hopes it distracts his boy from the rough material of the velcro around his wrist. Holding him down, caging him. “I’m right here, kid.” He always is. When James McCoy in seventh grade broke Malcolm’s wrist, it was Gil who held his hand while the doctor’s reset the bone. It’s always Gil. Whether he’s talking Malcolm down from the ledge or putting him back on his feet. “Right here.”

Gil can see Malcolm relax, the hand Gil is holding tightening to keep Gil there. He stands right by the bed, watching. 

In the ER, Malcolm’s vitals plummeted. Out of nowhere, he started to make a soft wheezing sound, jerking in the restraints. Jessica and Gil had all of two minutes to understand what was happening until Malcolm was just gone. Nothing but a weirdly shaped puddle of blood in the space his stretcher had previously occupied. Whisked away.

“Jackie? Gil, where-” Malcolm swallows thickly, fighting against the restraints on his arms. The one across his chest nearly suffocating. 

Dani looks up from her book, the sudden croaky voice calling out startling her. Gil told her he’d woken up earlier but it was clear that Gil did not expect Malcolm to wake up again after that. That’s why he was so comfortable leaving Dani and JT with him. That and the split knuckles on JT’s right hand are visible proof that just because JT acts as if he doesn’t care about Malcolm it doesn’t mean it’s true. 

Their suspect’s face could further prove this point. Which is why Gil was called away, turns out there are policies put in place for instances just like the one they had while arresting the man they know stabbed Malcolm. For when Detectives become emotionally invested and get a little too overzealous with the arrest.

“Malcolm?”

He fights the restraints, those blue eyes wide as he struggles with each breath he takes. It's a little faster, a little shallower. The staff told them Malcolm’s history is nothing short of extraordinary. That because he had already pulled out a tube while in their E.D. that he would need to be restrained and with the noticeable amount of psych evals they would need to completely restrain him. Gil was still trying to push papers and badges to get him out.

“Malcolm,” she takes him his hand in her own,” hey, you gotta calm down. Malcolm, if you don’t calm down they’re gonna keep you restrained. Malcolm!”

He keeps thrashing. Lost to her. 

She grimaces at his clenched teeth. Knowing from the previous conversation with him that he spends a lot of money on dental plans because of how frequently he grinds and crushes his teeth. She also knows that pinning down his arm might result in making the nightmare worse. Leaving her nothing to do but sit and watch him work through it.

“Everything alright in here?” A nurse steps into the doorway, glancing between Malcolm and Dani. Her eyes move to the monitors and she steps in, not so much as sparing Malcolm a second glance. She squeezes the IV bag over his head and sighs,” has he complained of any pain?”

Dani shrugs words not even something she can think of. To be fair, it's not like Malcolm has articulated his discomfort beyond the dream he's currently trapped in. He's not responding anymore to ask, slipped back under the minimal amount of morphine they'd supplied him for the pain.

The nurse smiles at Dani, understanding. She moves closer to Malcolm's side, checking the restraints and finding them to her liking. "If he complains of any pain you can just push the call button and I'll come, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, darling."

Dani nods and looks down at her lap. She feels guilty. Malcolm's in rough shape, the blood they'd given him isn't responding as quickly as they thought it would. He's running a fever, what started as low grade and is slowly becoming worrisome. If she'd been faster or thought harder, maybe-

"Dani?" 

She looks up and he's grimacing in pain. Flexing his leg as close as he can before the restraints stop even that movement. "Malcolm, you're-"

"...hurts, " he whispers, voice cracking around the dryness of his throat. 

She reaches for the remote, pressing the red button with the cross on it. "A nurse is coming, Malcolm."

He grits his teeth, trying to move out of the restraints, " Dani… please? Please, Dani."

"I'm sorry, " tears sting her eyes. She can't do anything. "Malcolm, I'm sorry. A nurse is coming." She doesn't think, just takes his hand and squeezes it. "It's okay. You're okay, Malcolm."

He swallows thickly, squeezing her hand back. The tears pressed into the corner of his eyes hurt her chest. Like fire beneath her flesh. "I'm sorry, " the tear falls down his cheek. "Did- Did I ruin your shirt?" 

The nurse steps in, the same one from earlier. She sends Dani a small smile before punching some numbers into the machine by Malcolm. She puts a hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "That should help sweetheart."

Dani's still trying to figure out why her shirt matters. She'd only been joking about her frustration over his blood getting all-over her. How could he even remember that?

"Dani?"

She shakes her head, " the shirt doesn't matter, Malcolm. I'm just glad you're okay."

She can feel his hand growing slack in hers. His eyes sliding shut, " still… still sorry."

She squeezes his hand one last time before pulling away. Self-conscious about how much she's touching him. Shouldn't matter, she tells herself. He won't remember. 

He won't remember.


	4. Chapter 4

“How are you holding up?”

Dani stops dead in her tracks. Seconds turn into minutes and she needs to stop fiddling with her hands and answer Gil’s question. Only, she can’t think of an answer. She hasn’t stopped to think about how _she’s_ doing. As long as she forces all of her attention on Malcolm she can breathe, there is no crushing fear. 

Gil steps into her personal space, taking an unsteady moment to ease her into a hug. His soft touch and slow approach all the clarification she needs to know that this hug is something she can walk away from. She’s in control and he’s offering her something she… She craves. That every fiber in her body is leaning into.

“Alright,” she’s not even aware she’s crying until he’s rubbing her back. “Shh, you’re okay.” He cups the back of her head, just letting her have her moment like he’s done so many times before. He never belittles her for these cracks in her armor. “Just breathe, Dani. I’ve got you.”

She sobs, broken and terrified. She’s been stupid. Careless. What happened to guarding her emotions? Being in control? Just because of some _avergly_ good looking profiler with stunning blue eyes and a jaw that could cut diamonds- “I-I’ve been so stupid, Gil.”

He hums, offering no rebuttal. His hand keeps running up and down her back, steady. Because he knows. Not that she’s been stupid but that she and Malcolm have toed at a line. A line that’s dangerous for both of them, even to simply look at.

He clears his throat,” do you want… Lt. Arroyo advice, Gil advice, or paternal advice?” 

She pulls back from the hug, looking down at their shoes. She sniffles thoughtfully, wiping her tears away with the ends of her sleeves. She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear,” I don’t know. Uhm, anything by Lt. Arroyo?”

Gil smiles, cupping Dani’s cheek in his palm. “Malcolm trust you and I know you trust him. That’s big, for both of you.” He brushes his thumb against her skin,” and Dani, no one but you and Malcolm can decide what’s best. Do you understand that? Nothing I say or JT says is going to-to stop how you feel.”

Dani frowns, sniffling, but nods.

Gil lets her go, patting her shoulder,” go with your gut. It’s been trained pretty well.” He winks at her, smiling at his own clever toot of his own horn. It makes their previously tense moment filled with the ease of the sort of things they’re used to. Her soft quips and his bad jokes. He sighs contently because he knows it’s all coming along. It’s going to be okay.

\----------

She hated him. It was childish and crude but she hated him. 

She was eleven. A great student, straight-As, and she did sports. Ballet, tennis, and softball. While he struggled to get a C in basic algebra and actually attend classes. She hadn’t missed a day since Kindergarten, had a gaggle of friends who were at their house every day, and her mother loved them. 

So, why did he get all the attention?

“Hello!” She throws the door open, smiling at him. Sure, it’s a hospital and things are supposed to be dreary and sad but she’s never been good at that. She always leaves that kind of stuff to him. Which is why Gil and her mother have sent her to sit with Malcolm until they can come later in the day. 

He tilts his head at her, smiling softly.

“Mother dearest has sent me to cheer you up!” She comes the rest of the way into the room, slinging a bag of their childhood games and books on the bed. “Also, Gil says that we have to play one of these games. Somehow he’ll know if we don’t.”

Their old games. Gil bought them years ago and they range from games meant for nine-year-olds to chinese checkers and chess. Ainsely is really hoping to play GoFish. It’s the only game Malcolm’s isn’t good at. Which means she has a good chance of actually winning. That and maybe the blood loss is still getting to his head. 

Ainsley absolutely destroys him in GoFish. She leaves soon after that. Her words are an apology but her eyes betray that she’s eager to leave the dismal hospital room. She’s gone in a flurry and Malcolm’s left to deal on his own. Fend for himself. 

Then Dani comes.

He’s being forced to walk, hardly managing more than a weak shuffle. He sees her at the other end of the hall and he can’t help but smile when she spots him. Her eyes roll over him and his heart does a strange flutter. He sees no sympathy only joy and ease. 

“Wow, Bright.” He can sense the mock coming a mile away before it even starts to roll off her tongue. “This little sweatpants, sock combo you’ve got going does wonders for you.” In reality, she’s biting down a blush. His checkered pajama pants hang loose on his hips, nearly revealing skin in the places his shirt isn’t long enough to cover. 

“I can…” Dani offers motioning to Malcolm and the nurse looks adamant but steps away. Reminding them both to call if they need anything. Malcolm watched her walk away before taking his next step, thankful he’s making his way back to the room now. “So, are you enjoying all the nurses’ attention.”

The icey little glare sent her way says it all. She tries not to dwell too much on watching. The way his feet do not actually lift from the floor or the ever-present pale tinge of his cheeks. He’s sweating lightly and she imagines he’ll never say it but he’s dead on his feet, exhausted.

When they get back to the room, Dani turns her back to Malcolm. Allowing him her proximity, in case he does need her, but not at the discomfort of his independence. “I brought,” Dani shuffles through her bag. It’s one of those recycled bags, the ones you pay a dollar or so for at the store. It looks old and like something she bought as a twenty-something-year-old with no budget plan. “Jello!” Three different flavors are laid out in front of Malcolm. His mouth waters as she lays out the two sets of red she bought. Had she really paid enough attention to him last time to know that was his favorite? 

Of course not, he reasons. She could easily have asked Gil. 

She smiles smugly, not sure what else to do now. “Can I crack one of these open?” Her tone is just perfect enough that it distracts Malcolm from the pain flaring up his side. He smiles and nods his approval. “Red, I assume?” He nods again and she spares him a glance as he winces. He’s struggling, she can see it, but she won’t embarrass him with offering to help him into bed. She understands him well enough that he’s more than capable of asking for help.

“Dani-” her name comes off his lips tightly. He’s trembling. Not like he had before. It’s not the ‘psychosomatic’ kind that his father and the therapist tries to convince him it is. It’s from exhaustion. It takes a side step to be where she needs to be. She catches his arm, removing the weight from his bad side. She can feel his muscles tighten under her touch. “T-Thank you.” It’s much easier to work from there. He slides into the bed and melts. 

“What’re friends for?”

Not this.

It’s an immediate thought that occurs to both of them. Friends do a lot of things. People who have only known each other for a few short months, no matter how friendly they are, don’t do this though. They don’t kiss dying men in ambulances. They don’t bring said man his favorite jello. They don’t blush when they see him in sweatpants. 

And as for Malcolm. You don’t look at your friend's boobs. You don’t play Go-Fish with your sister who is taking the time out of her day to visit you while you fantasize about how much better it would be if Dani were here instead. 

Well, sometimes you look at friends' boobs. Nobodies perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to smash their faces together but I feel like something needs to occur to make that happen... 
> 
> Any ideas???
> 
> Also, you're lying if you say you haven't looked at your friends' boobs. I'm a straight girl, I know it happens


	5. Uh-Oh, Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally getting around to finishing this bad boy

“Easy,” Dani reminds him. She plays it off like he needs to be careful because it’s her job to get him home safe. Truly, she’s not sure she can bare to see him hurt again but he’s stubborn and stupid. “Malcolm _stop_! If you fall down the stairs I am leaving you at the bottom.”

Malcolm pauses in his fight up the stairs. Dani’s got an arm around his waist and he’s leaning heavily on the banister but he’s going as fast as he can push himself. “You wouldn’t,” he says, lips smirking. Her smirks says she would but the grip on his waist says otherwise. “Hmph, some friend you are.”

She bumps his hip with her own and they share a smile that makes her cheeks hot. Eyes straining to remain on the steps they make it up the last bit, breathless and tangled. If her cheeks weren’t red before they certainly are now.

“Gil put some jello in your fridge,” she tells him, attempting to remember everything Gil told her earlier. “Your mom is going to come by after dinner, which your sister is providing.” He stops leaning against her, shuffling his way to the island chairs. “There should be a squad car parked-”

“Oh no,” Malcolm shakes his head. He drags a tired hand over his face. “I have done the whole police breathing down your neck thing. Wasn’t fun the first time and I don’t want to repeat that.” He winces and presses his palm against his side. “Tell Gil to call them off.”

Dani can’t believe her ears. Malcolm was stabbed in his own apartment, left for dead. He would be dead if she hadn’t found him! Yet, he’s going to tell her that he wants to be alone. No surveillance to monitor him in case the guy comes back around for a second go at killing Malcolm. And, sorry, but Malcolm wasn’t so good at protecting himself the first time. How’s he going to handle a second?

“Okay.” She wants to argue with him but it’s not really her place. He’s an adult and she has no pull on him. It’s not like she’s his girlfriend. “Gil and your mom also got these cameras-”

Malcolm shakes his head, “that’s a big no.” His awkward chuckle is cut off. He attempts to double over as pain eats up his side, pulling at his stitches. “I’m a grown man, I don’t need my mom and Gil watching me.” Dani’s aggravation is clear, it makes him tilt his head as he considers what that means. “But you think I should have the surveillance and the cameras.”

“Duh!” She wants to know he’s okay. Needs to know. “At the very least, let me put up the cameras.” She already knows she’s lost the argument. His mind is made up. In the pit of her stomach, all she can feel is fear. She doesn’t want to find him in his shower again.

“Why do you care so much?”

His head is tilted, that morbid curiosity of his pushing her into dangerous water. What does he want to hear? _“Because I think I love you”_ or _“If I have to hold you in my arms again, thinking that you’re dying, I’m going to go crazy at the thought of losing you?”_ __

_ _Cheeks hot, she squints her eyes at him. “You’re my friend,” she manages a tone that supplies him little care. She hopes he might read it as a declaration of love. That he might stand from his chair like some knight in shining armor and kiss her hard. But he’s tired and could hardly walk the distance of his kitchen a moment ago. _ _

_ _He smiles, still pale and shakey. Too weak to be left on his own but she’ll leave him anyways. “Well,” he slips off the chair. “As my friend, do you mind-” he motions to the bed, to the restraints lying on the floor._ _

_ _“Right,” she breathes. _ _

_ _His pace is slow but she’s patient and all too soon she’s sitting on the edge of his bed. She could lean down and kiss him. She could take his hand and interlace their fingers. She could whisper a decoration of love. Instead, she guides his hands through and watches him fight a losing battle with his exhaustion._ _

_ _“When’s Ainsley coming,” he asks in a hushed whisper._ _

_ _Right, she reminds herself, she’s leaving. Dani forces herself to stand up. To pull herself away from him. “About an hour.”_ _

_ _He hums._ _

_ _“Bye, Malcolm.” She hovers for a moment, unsure of what she should do. _ _

_ _He cracks an eye open, gracing her with a loopy grin. “Bye, Dani.”_ _

_ _He’s asleep before she makes it to the door._ _

_ _\-----------------------_ _

_ _“So, how’s Bright?” JT sits down heavily in his chair. He spins it around lazily, sipping his cup of coffee. He leans the chair back and throws a leg up on his desk, the other following suit. “He get settled?”_ _

_ _Dani, who’s head rests in the crook of her elbow as she lays on her desk, sighs tiredly. After a moment,” we argued.”_ _

_ _JT frowns into his mug, unsure of how important that is. Why should it even bother her? They are just friends and Malcolm is hurt so he’s a little on edge. Unless that scrawny little bastard said something to hurt Dani’s feelings. Then injured or not, JT will have to say something. _ _

_ _“He asked why I cared,” Dani sits up, wiping her eyes with the corner of her sleeve. “I wanted him to let me put up the cameras Gil suggested, you know ‘cause Malcolm refused to let one of us sit outside his place.” She shrugs, a fresh wave of tears threatening to overcome her,” and we argued. So he asked why I cared!” A tear falls down her cheek,” and I said because we’re friends!”_ _

_ _It dawns on JT, at that moment, why she’s so upset. “Ohhhh,” that earns him a scowl. Then he frowns,” so, let me get this straight.” He sets his coffee mug on his chest, his right hand loosely holding it there. “You find him, dying in his shower and realize how you feel about him?” Her scowl is a yes. “You visit him every day he’s in the hospital. You take him home, you worry about his security, and then, in the greatest moment presented to you… to tell him how you feel… you friend zone him?”_ _

_ _Dani throws a file at him. _ _

_ _“Hey!” JT smiles,” I’m not the one who friend-zoned the guy I’m in love with.” He shakes his head, Dani always treats life like it’s some damn greek tragedy._ _

_ _Dani opens her mouth to snap something back but her phone goes off. Her heart drops when she reads Malcolm’s name on the ID. “Hello?” Worry lines her voice and JT’s attention is zoned back in._ _

_ _Malcolm sounds out of breath, his voice a whisper,” someones… He’s here, Dani.” Something breaks in the background and Malcolm curses softly under his breath. “He’s gonna find me. I’m gonna-” there’s a grunt, another voice and the line goes dead._ _

_ _“No!” Dani jumps to her feet. “No, stay right where you are. JT and I are coming.”_ _

_ _\--------------------_ _

_ _“Perp’s down!” JT shouts and Dani’s heart drops at the amount of blood on the man’s clothes._ _

_ _“Malcolm!” She moves into the house, rushing through clearing the apartment. “Malcolm, please!” She doesn’t hear a creak, not even a moan. Her eyes lock in on the bathroom and she rushes over, gun pointed down as she kicks the door open. He’s not there, the bathroom empty. Her heart drops. “Malcolm!” Emotions are seeping into her voice, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. _ _

_ _“Fuck,” she curses softly, wiping her eyes with her palms. She looks around the apartment, whole body trembling. “No, no.” It’s _her_ fault. She should have pushed harder for the security camera. She should have stayed behind. Watched his back, he shouldn’t have been alone._ _

_ _A hoarse cough emerges through the silence and Dani hears JT shout,” I found him!” Dani runs. Security be damned, she has to see him. _ _

_ _JT’s crouched on the far side of Malcolm’s bed, looking over the mattress and waves her over. She falls to her knees at Malcolm’s side,” you stupid bastard.” She pulls him into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. “I-I told you,” she struggles through her tears,” I told you to put up the cameras.”_ _

_ _His hand grabs her shoulder, reciprocating her hug. “I’m sorry.” _ _

_ _Dani buries her head in the cloth of his shirt, trying to calm herself down. She can feel his heart beating, the warmth of his skin. “Will,” she hiccups,” will you put the cameras up?” _ _

_ _He nods._ _

_ _“You two are worse than the NBC dramas my wife watches.” JT frowns at the two of them, shaking his head. “Just kiss and make-up already,” JT stands and motions he’s walking away. “I’m gonna go wait by the door for Gil.”_ _

_ _Malcolm coughs again, wincing his grip tightens on Dani. “Ripped my stitches,” he informs her. They pull apart just enough that she can see the blood on his shirt. “Take me back to the hospital?” _ _

_ _Dani touches the wound softly. Tears swelling in her eyes. _ _

_ _“I’m okay,” he reassures her. _ _

_ _She shakes her head, “I thought- I thought I lost you.”_ _

_ _He cups her cheek, thumb rubbing away a tear. “Takes a lot more than that, Dani.” He smiles, “you’re not gonna get rid of me that easy, _best friend_.” _ _

_ _The taunt makes her cheeks hurt, they blush so hard. It’s now or never, she decides. She takes one look at his tired blue eyes and leans into a hard kiss. Her hand cups the back of his head and for a moment she’s afraid she’s misread everything._ _

_ _His fingers move up the back of her neck, pulling her closer. He kisses her back, breathless. “To soon to say I love you,” he asks her, chest heaving to make up for several seconds worth of holding it. _ _

_ _She laughs, hiding her face in his neck. “Only if you promise no more near-death experiences. I’m not sure I can handle another one so soon.”_ _

_ _Malcolm shakes his head, “I’ve grown tired of them myself.” _ _

_ _She pulls away from his neck, he needs to go get checked out. Have his stitches fixed. She doesn’t want him out of her sight, at the same time._ _

_ _“Will my knight in shining armor come with me to the hospital,” he asks, only slightly joking. He can’t stomach being alone right now. “The nurses scare me.”_ _

_ _She leans down, pressing a short sweet kiss to his lips. “Of course.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% want this to be a long shot... maybe a slow burn (I know she kissed him but he don't know that). In that case, what would the home fries like to see out of the next chapter? Other than hospital BS


End file.
